1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easily breakable sticking material wherein an under breakable layer is easily broken when a surface layer is peeled off by the hand, and specifically relates to a breakable sticking material suitable for a label for preventing re-sticking or the like which is stuck on a price tag or an opening part of a container.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventionally, labels for preventing re-sticking used for price tags or the like have been known wherein a proper line of sewing machine holes or the like is formed in advance on the surface base material, and for example, when it is intended to be peeled off at a shop front or the like to be replaced with another price tag, it is separated and broken on the line of sewing machine holes or the like and thereby this dishonest of peeling can be detected at a glance.
On the other hand, a sticking paper which is stuck on an opening part of a container to indicate the not-opened state can be easily peeled off, for example, by taking up a commodity placed in a show case of the shop front depending upon the material of the opening part of the package and the method of surface treatment thereof, and then a foreign substance or the like can be mixed into the package and thereafter the thicker can be stuck again so that this peel-off cannot be found, and therefore just looking at the sticking paper from the outside cannot detect whether or not the package has already been opened. For this reason, the content of the package might be changed before sale. For example, a cake in the package might be mixed with a toxic substance.
Then, recently, adhesive labels which can indicate or provide a trace of peeling-off after sticking have been put widely on the market.
This adhesive label comprises a film, and a silicon layer is formed on a part of the back surface of this film, and then an evaporation layer whereon a metal is evaporated is formed on the surface of the silicon layer. Accordingly, a part of this evaporation layer is not formed directly on the film due to intervention of the silicon layer. Furthermore, a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer is formed on the surface of this evaporation layer, and a release sheet is stuck temporarily on this pressure-sensitive adhesive layer.
This adhesive label is stuck in a manner that the release sheet is separated and then the exposed surface of the adhesive coated layer is pressed onto the opening part of the package (not illustrated). Then, when the adhesive label stuck on the opening part is peeled off, only the part of the evaporation film which is not evaporated directly on the film base material by means of the peel-off agent coated layer remains intact while stuck to the opening part by the adhesive coated film. Furthermore, if the opening part is opened, the evaporation film remaining there while stuck is cut or torn, and thereby the opened state can be detected.